left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish
The Parish is the final campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, which takes place in the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. It is also one of the daylight campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. The Parish starts off when Virgil drops off the Survivors at the Water Front, where they make their way through the abandoned buldings, streets and alleys as they try to reach the bridge. The Survivors then make their way through a park, a cemetery and more sidestreets and backalleys while New Orleans is being bombed by the military in a last-ditch attempt to stop the spread of the infection. Eventually, they reach the bridge and must cross it for extraction. The Parish concludes with the bridge getting bombed and the helicopter flying to safety. The Parish includes exclusive appearances from the Riot Infected, though two dead Hazmat Infected appear, in both yellow suits and white suits. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels #The Waterfront #The Park #The Cemetery #The Quarter #The Bridge Please note that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Notes * The Parish was the first campaign to reveal the new "Gauntlet Crescendo," where the Horde does not stop attacking until, in this case, an alarm atop a platform surrounded by fences is deactivated. * The Parish was the first campaign unveiled at E3 2009. * The tagline of this campaign has been changed at least twice. First time it was seen with "This time it all goes south" tagline, but then used "Welcome to the Big Uneasy" only to change back to "This time it all goes south". ** The second tagline would be a reference to the unofficial name for New Orleans, "The Big Easy". * The Bridge depicted in this campaign is most likely based on the I-10 Bridge located on the Mississippi river a few miles upriver from New Orleans. However, the real bridge is not a Double Decker bridge as depicted in game, rather it is a four-lane Highway and two-lane Railway bridge. ** It could also be based on the Lake Ponchatrain Causeway. The lengths of the bridges are largely similar, although the real life bridge is not double-decker. * The Parish's music. * The beta version of this campaign combined the first two levels (The Waterfront and The Park) together. Also, the crescendo of the second level was somewhat changed. Instead of entering a simplistic CEDA trailer, the Survivors entered a sanitation center, which inside would spray them with a mist of some sort, and sound an alarm. The map is still in the game files and is playable through the "map" command in the console. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDR9tBYhNYE&feature=related * At the start of the Bridge Chapter, if you hang out by the radio without answering it, the military radio chatter will start commenting on your presence. * The name "The Parish" may be a reference to the actual Orleans Parish of Louisiana. This is supported by the fact the Parish is also set in New Orleans. References * Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns